Newbie
by TFB
Summary: What happens when New-To-School Anna meets the known bad girl, Elsa? Well, read and find out. (One shot)


Anna strides through the crowded halls of the school, her face buried in her science textbook, mumbling to herself. Her morning did not start off well.  
First, her alarm didn't go off so she had to rush to get to school on time. Next, a car drove through a puddle and soaked her on her way outside. Then, halfway to school she realized that she had left her homework in her room.  
Now, drenched and angry, she just wants to get to class.

As she turns the corner with her nose still in her book, she smashes into a taller girl and falls on her butt, her text book flying across the hall.  
"Hey, watch where you're going!" the girl angrily yells at Anna.  
Anna looks up and opens her mouth, ready to call this girl out but shuts her mouth immediately. Standing before her is the most beautiful girl she has ever seen. Said girl has piercing blue eyes, pale blonde hair pulled back into a flowing braid, gorgeous curves and all around flawless features.  
"I-I'm really... I mean, I-" Anna stutters as she stares up at the girl. The young woman shakes her head and holds out her hand for the younger girl who greatfully takes her hand and stands up.  
"So you must be new here?" the girl asks as Anna dusts herself off.  
"Yeah... I just transferred last week. I'm Anna, by the way."  
"Elsa." says the older girl shaking the redhead's hand.  
"Anyway, I'm really sorry about bumping into you." Anna says and looks down at her feet. "I guess I shouldn't read and walk at the same time."  
Elsa laughs and Anna's face heats up, that laugh is the most amazing sound she's ever heard. She has to get to know this girl better.  
"Oh here," Elsa says and grabs Anna's book "You kind of whipped this across the room." She smiles mockingly at the younger girl.  
Anna blushes and takes the book from Elsa.  
"So where are you headed?" Elsa asks.  
Anna pulls her class schedule out of her backpack.  
"Uh.." she scans the paper "I think I'm supposed to be in history right now."  
"Oh that's one classroom from where I'm headed, I'll walk you there." Elsa says and leads Anna down the hall.

Anna follows close behind Elsa, looking her up and down. This girl was ready to kill you two minutes ago, now she's showing you around like a tour guide. Oh well.  
Anna gets so lost in thought that she doesn't realize the girl had stopped walking and smacks into her backside. The older girl lets out a surprised yelp and Anna steps backwards, turning red again.  
"I am so sorry." Anna apologizes and covers her face with her hands.  
Elsa just laughs "Hey, no biggie. This is the history class, but hey" she whispers "watch out for Hans. He's a total creep and uses girls."

Anna laughs and Elsa stares at her.

"Don't worry," Anna says "I don't like guys anyway."

"Interesting" Elsa says and winks at the younger girl before walking to her own class "Neither do I."

Anna walks into her classroom and notices a guy staring at her like she's his prey. "_That must be Hans_" she thinks to herself and finds a seat at the front of the class.

"Hey newbie" the boy calls from behind her "what's your name?"  
"Anna." the girl simply says without even turning around.  
"Hans" he says "or as the girls call me, '_Prince Charming_'."

Anna sighs inwardly. This guy hasn't said more than a few words to you and he's already acting like a player.  
Hans taps Anna's shoulder and she whips around to look him in the eye.  
"Back off" she says "I'm not interested."

"I see" he says with a smirk "you're like blondie, huh? You're a lady lover?"

Anna stands up and gets right in the boys face "What's it to you, pig?"

"Miss. What is going on here?" asks a voice behind Anna. She turns around to explain herself and is met with her history teacher.  
"I- he was-"  
"Principal's office" the teacher says and points to the door.

Anna picks up her things and walks out of the room, glaring at Hans who looks very pleased with himself.

Anna trudges into the detention room and finds a seat in the back.

"Hey little red, what are you doing in here?" a familiar voice says from the other end of the room.  
Anna turns to see Elsa, sitting back in her chair with her feet up on her desk.  
"I... Elsa... What are _you_ doing here?" Anna asks, surprised.  
"I asked you first" laughs Elsa.  
"I uh... I called Hans out and the teacher didn't let me explain myself." Anna says and stares at her desk.  
"Good for you" Elsa smiles "It's about time someone else put him in his place."  
"Someone _else_?" Anna asks and looks up.  
Elsa nods. "I get called in to detention on a regular basis because of him. Granted, he's not_ always_ the reason I'm in here."  
Anna blushes and kicks herself internally. "_Why are you so turned on by this?_" she thinks.

Elsa looks over at the young girl and laughs. "Why are you so red? You like bad girls or somethin'?"  
Anna buries her face in her hands in embarrassment.

Elsa stops laughing and looks at Anna seriously "Oh, gosh I'm sorry" she says "I didn't mean to embarrass you."  
The younger girl looks up and shakes her head "No no, I just...I didn't even know until...just...now" Anna slows as Elsa gets up and saunters over to her.  
The blonde looks down at Anna and lifts her chin to look her in the eye.  
"You know," she says "the detention supervisor doesn't come until like the last five minutes."  
Anna stares up at the older girl as her stomach flip flops and her body ignites.  
"Y-yeah?" she responds "I guess we could pass the time somehow." she says with some more confidence.  
Elsa smirks at the girl's sudden bravery and pulls her up roughly for a kiss, their mouths colliding in heated passion.

Anna lets a needy moan escape her mouth and Elsa takes that as permission to go further, slipping her tongue past the other girl's lips and into her mouth. Anna grabs at the blonde's long braid and grips it tightly as she moves herself closer to the girl, battling her tongue with her own.  
Elsa is taken by surprise at the sudden change in character but doesn't complain and simply lets Anna take the lead.  
The younger girl presses Elsa against a desk behind her and picks her legs up to sit her on it, one hand grabbing the collar of her shirt and pulling her impossibly closer.  
Elsa is surprised to hear her own moan rumble through her throat as Anna feels her up. 

"What the HELL is going on in here?" a voice booms and the girls turn to see the detention supervisor staring at them in horror.  
"Frick frack, that's then end of our frick frack." Elsa whispers and Anna can't help but laugh.

**Okay this story was pretty rushed and didn't turn out like I wanted but eh, it's only my second fic ever. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
